There's a party at a rich dude's house!
by SoulEaterEvansLover
Summary: There's a whole new kind of madness now, and that's alcohol. How will Patty and Liz cope trying to keep a drugged Kid sleeping up stairs while a whole new hell begins in the ballroom. Read to find out! Patty x Black*Star, Liz x Soul and Maka x Kid enjoy!
1. A glass of water

Hey Guyz, soz it's been ages since I've wrote a fanfic, Ive been working on like five at once XD BTW the lyrics of the songs have changed a little, so it goes with the story line so pls read lyrics so u know what's going on! Enjoy xxx

Songs features:

Party at a rich dude's house by Ke$ha

On the floor by Jennifer Lopez

* * *

><p>Patty sighed, it was another dissection class with Professer Stien and no one seemed to take any notice of the poor frog being torn apart. Patty looked up at her sister who was painting her nails and sighed, Patty would be drawing giraffes on her exersise books right now, but she forgot to bring any crayons, so she was stuck doing nothing. Liz looked up at her sister who had a grim look on her face.<p>

"Cheer up Patty it's last lesson and we only have a little while left," Liz said, Blowing on her wet nails.

"I know sis, but it's not just that," Patty replied kicking her legs under the table, the grim look still on her face.

"Oh what is it?" Liz asked, now taking a bit of interest.

"It's just we haven't had a party in ages, cause theres nothing to celebrate." Patty replied

"Yeah I know they should have had a party when the Kishin was destroyed, but the town was being rebuilt," Liz said

"I know! We can have a party at ours, we could invite everyone sis!" Patty Cried, Clapping her hands, a smile on her face.

"Hmmm i dunno Patty, Kid aint gonna like that, he'll freak out out if we trash the place." Liz replied, admiring her well painted nails that were now dry.

"So don't tell Kid, we could have the party at night when Kid's asleep!" Patty said, excited at her new idea.

"Yh but as soon as the music's on he'll wake up, he is quite a light sleeper." Liz said

"We could give him one of those sleeping pills you took when you couldn't sleep, cause you kept having nightmares after that misson to the ghost ship sis!" Patty said feeling proud of her plan.

"Argh fine, but if it goes wrong I aint taking the blame" Liz sighed in defeat.

"YAY! im gonna tell everyone!" Patty Shouted happily, jumping out of her seat.

"Ok but whatever you do don't tell Kid I know what you're like with that mouth of yours, you'll proberly get so excited that you'll tell him," Liz warned

"Ok i wont sis!" Patty said, now in a happy mood. "And anyway where is Kid I haven't seen him since last lesson?"

"He's gone to talk to Lord Death about something, we're meeting him outside school after lesson" Liz replied.

" Oh ok."

The bell rang for end of school, so Patty and Liz waited for Kid outside like they were told.

"This is gonna be sooooooo fun." Patty screetched

"Shooosh here he comes don't say a word about the party." Liz whispered putting a hand over Patty's mouth.

Kid walked up to them, "Hey girls how was last lesson." He asked

"It was as boring as ever, come on lets go home." Liz replied.

Kid chuckled "You was bored weren't you," Liz looked puzzled "Your nails, they're painted and they're perfectly symmetrical!" Kid pointed out.

Liz rolled her eyes "Come on!"

That afternoon Patty spent most of her time in her room, she called every single person she knew. When ever Kid asked what she was doing Liz would always distract him by saying that something was 'unbalanced', which made Kid suspicious, Liz never pointed out something being asymmetrical, but he just forgot about it and thought it was nothing.

After Dinner Liz went to wash up, Patty went too. Kid noticed this, Patty would never go help Liz with the washing up, she would always fall asleep on the couch after dinner. "Patty where you going?" Kid asked. Patty stopped in her tracks.

"I'm going to help Liz with the washing up!" Patty said cheerfully.

"Hmmmm..." Kid raised an eyebrow.

The sisters walked into the kitchen and shut the door behind them. "Kid's on to us!" Liz said with a worried look on her face, "How are we gonna give him the glass of water with the pills in it with out him being more suspicious?"

All Patty did was laugh. "I'll give him some of my chili flavor doritos, I know how he hates anything spicy, then he'll take the water!" Patty said

"Good idea I'll get the food ready." Liz poured the crisps into a bowl, filled a glass with water, put the two sleeping pills in it, and then passed them to Patty.

"Whatever you do don't mess this up." Liz warned.

Patty nodded and walked into the living room. Kid was still sitting on the couch, he look quite surprised to see Patty with a bowl full of crisps and a glass of water.

"Hey thought you might want some snacks" Patty smiled.

"Ah thanks." Kid replied a little confused.

Patty sat next to Kid and passed him the bowl, "What flavor are these?" Kid asked.

"Their just plain original." Patty lied happily.

"Oh good you know how I hate chili." Kid picked up a crisp and put it in his mouth, Patty watch eagerly, waiting for the reaction. Kid eyes watered at the taste.

"AHHH THESE AINT ORIGINAL THEY'RE FUCKING CHILI FLAVOR" Kid shouted, jumping off the couch.

Patty tried not to let a smile scrawl onto her face as she passed the glass of water calmly to Kid. Kid snatched it out of her hand and downed the whole lot. Patty smiled at her accomplished mission. She picked up the Bowl full of crisps and the empty glass. "Whoops sorry Kid I'll put these back." She walked out of the living room and into the Kitchen again.

"I did it sis!" Patty said, putting the glass and bowl onto the kitchen surface.

"Yh i heard, it's kinda hard to ignore Kid screaming at the top of his voice about chili." Liz laughed.

"Hahaha Yh, when does he fall asleep sis?" Patty asked grabbing a crisp and putting it into her mouth.

"Well, the effects will start in a few minutes, so we'll just have to wait 'till then" Liz replied leaning on the kitchen surface sipping on a cup of tea she made earlier.

"Oh ok sis, i'm gonna go up stairs and sort out some CDs for the party." Patty said skipping out of the room and up stairs.

Liz sighed, a side of her regretted the party and another couldn't wait, for some reason she had a really bad feeling about this. She put her mug which was now empty down, and walked in the living room to check on Kid, as she expected he was sound asleep. She carried him to the to his room and layed him on his bed. "Patty come here, help me put him to bed!" Liz called.

"Ok sis!" Patty said skipping into kid's room.

"We have to make it look like nothing happened." Liz instructed.

Patty nodded, they put the covers over Kid and flattened it out (Kid always flattened out his covers when he goes to sleep, so it wasn't crumbled up and unbalanced). They walked out of the room and shut the door slowly.

"Party time!" Patty shouted at the top of her voice.

"Yep it is, go and call Maka and say to be here in an hour and bring the gang too." Liz instructed

"Ok sis." Patty ran to her room, got her phone and dial maka's number.

Liz went down stairs to sort out the party preparations. She look at the large ball room that was made to Kids liking (perfectly symmetrical) and sighed.

_'this room's gonna get trashed' _She thought.

Half an hour later the Ball room was ready, Liz stood back to observe her work. The large chandelier hung from the ceiling, the spot lights flashed different colours which reflect off the crystal beads. The long black table which used to have cutlury evenly spaced out was now a stage with a microphone at the end. The two balcanies either side were now covered in glitter which shone in the multicoloured lights. A huge golden stereo was set up at the landing where the two red carpet covered stairs joined. Liz smiled, proud of her work, "Patty you ready?" She shouted running upstairs to Patty's bed room. Patty opened the door which revealed what she was wearing, she wore a short, black, V neck dress with a black flower in her hair. Her shoes were big leather boots that reached over her knee, eyeliner circled out her large light blue eyes. "Wow nice look Patty." Liz said looking quite surprised at her new look.

"Awwww thanks sis!" Patty replied giving Liz a hug. "You better get dressed too, people are gonna come soon."

Liz nodded and went into her room. Patty went down stairs to see what Liz had prepared and was dazzled by the lights. "Wow this is so awsome!" Cried Patty to no one in perticular.

"Yes it is pretty awsome, but not as awsome as me!." Replied a farmiliar bostful voice.

Patty turned around to find a blue haired boy with a large grin on his face.

"BLACK*STAR!" Shouted Patty running and giving him a 'death trap' hug. "What you doing here? you surposed to be here in half an hour."

"Well a big star like me always should be the first to arrive!" Black*Star shouted jumping onto the stage and 'victory' posing.

Patty giggled, "Let's put some music on!" She ran up the stairs to the golden stereo and turned it on. "Omg I know this song, It's Party at a rich dude's house by Ke$ha right?" Black*Star asked.

"Hehe yep." Patty replied.

"I'm ready!" Liz shouted from the top of the stairs, Black*Star looked up the caramel brown haired girl and almost fell off the stage with a nose bleed. She wore blue denim shorts with fish net tights underneath, her hair was tied in plats with a head band which had a large red bow on it. She also wore a tank top which said DC and the skull logo, Her shoes were military boots with pink illuminious laces which went up to her knee. Black*Star looked at both of the sisters and laughed. "What is this slut night?" Black*Star laughed, getting up from falling off the stage.

Patty giggled "No silly it's a party!"

Liz chuckled Patty could be so clueless sometimes, She walked down stairs and into the kitchen to get some food ready.

"Hey Liz you got any good drinks?" Black*Star called out

"Yep, we've got acohol if thats what you mean!" Liz called back, all she heard was a yahooo and a girly giggle. She came back into the ball room and set the food down on the table along with the drinks. Black*Star snatched the drinks out of her hands and downed the lot.

"Um Black*Star the party hasn't even started yet, you don't have to drink it now." Liz said a bit concerned at the amount he was drinking.

"Hahahaha the great Black*Star never waits for the rest!" Black*star shouted 'victory' posing.

Liz rolled her eyes. Patty bursted out laughing, rolling on the floor.

"Hey sis i have an idea." Patty said suddenly sitting up

"And whats that?" Liz asked

"You could sing the song that's playing now while everyone is coming in, you're well good at singing Sis." Patty said, clapping her hands in excitement

"I aint that good, and besides it's kinda scary up on that stage all on your own." Liz answered

"Awww come on sis, please!" Patty pleaded grabbing on to Liz's leg.

"urgh ok ok!" Liz said pulling Patty off her leg and walking on to the stage.

She grabbed the microphone and signaled patty to change the song to karaoke version. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"They're here!" Patty cried running to the door. She opened it to find Maka and Tsubaki smiling at her.

"Hey guys where's Soul?" Patty asked looking behind them

"He's just parking the car." Maka replied still smiling.

"Huh since when did Soul have a car?" Black*Star asked now joining in.

"His parents bought him it as a present for his birthday afew days ago." Tsubaki answered.

Blinding head lights lit up the huge front yard. Black*Star and Patty watched in awe as a bright red convertible drove through the large iron gates and parked besides the huge fountain. A white haired boy climbed out of the car and began to walk towards them.

"Holy crap man wicked car!" Black*Star Said, walking towards the boy and giving him a high five.

"Thanks." Soul replied walking up to the entance where the rest of the group was. He had a large Black and red electric guitar on his back which was held in place with a strap, he was well known for having many instruments, but the electric guitar was his favourite.

The group walked inside, Liz was still on the stage ready to sing. Patty skipped over to the stereo about to turn the song on for the second time, but someone interupted. "Hey Soul why don't you play your guitar?" Maka suggested, grabbing Soul's arm and dragging him to the stage.

"Ummm.. I'll pass." Soul replied trying to break free.

"Oh come on, I wanna hear you play!" Patty said jumping up and down.

"Yh Soul, I've never heard you play before." Tsubaki said smiling

"Argh fine." Soul sighed in defeat, Maka let go of his arm and he walked on to the stage.

The song began, Soul got a hold of the beat and played along with his guitar, Liz tapped her foot to the beat waiting for the right moment to sing, The group of friends waited patiently, well.. except Black*Star, he was downing all the drinks in the kitchen, no one seemed to notice he was gone though. Liz took a deep breath and started to sing.

**Swimming Pools, limozines. (Come on let's do it)**

**Come on let's cause a scene. (Come on let's do it)**

**cigere in the cavier. (Come on lets do it)**

**I'm pissing in the dampavyarn. (Come let's do it now!)**

Everyone gasped, even Black*Star peered out of the kitchen to see where the voice was coming from, her voice suited the song so well it was like it was written for her, Soul almost lost the beat to the song he was playing with, he was so caught up in her voice, she looked like she was born to be on stage, Soul felt her soul relax as she got into the song.

"YAHOOOO." Tsubaki, Patty and Maka turned to see a very drunk Black*Star walking toward them, Bottles in his arms. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" he shouted handing a drink to Patty. Patty giggled, she tooked it out of his hands and downed the whole bottle. Black*Star grabbed her arm and dragged her to the stage. "The great Black*Star's gonna show you how to have fun!." Black*Star shouted 'victory' posing. Patty Laughed so hard she started to roll around the stage. She took another gulp of wine (well that was all that was left in the kitchen) and got up. The two started dancing while Tsubaki and Maka stood in the corner laughing at the rediculous sight.

**Come on let's do it, we're gonna do it now,**

**Come on let's do it, COME LET'S DO THIS!**

**WHOOOOO THERE'S A PARTY AT A RICH DUDE'S HOUSE!**

The ballroom was soon filled up with almost the whole of death city, everyone was dancing, drink spilled everywhere, staining the carpet and walls, but no one seemed to care, they were all to drunk, even Maka seemed to be more loud mouth than usual.

There was another knock on the door, Tsubaki answered, as she was the only sober one left, she didn't like drink all that much. She opened the door to find a smiling Marie, she held bottles of almost every single achohol brand name you could think of, well to Tsubaki anyway.

"Hey Tsubaki! Having a good time?" Marie chimed, walking in. Tsubaki closed the door and continued to stand in the corner watching everyone else, she didn't join in at partys, she just liked to watch people have a good time.

Black*Star imediently noticed the drinks Marie was holding and ran straight for her, but was beaten to it by a girl he couldn't recongise, her long ash blond hair was badly messed up and her light pink dress was ripped all up the sides. She snatched the drinks out of Marie's hands and ran off. "Hey you can't drink all that, give me some!" Shouted Black*Star running after the girl, the girl just laughed and ran faster. "No one escapes the great Black*Star!" He Shouted again, jumping into the air, knocking the girl off her feet and landing on top of her. Her face was covered by her hands which she soon moved which revealed her dark green eyes. "Maka?" Black*Star asked, looking quite surprised and her very different appereance. Maka smiled, she slid out from under Black*Star, grabbed the bottles and ran off again. Black*Star ran after her, jumping over tables of snacks making them fly into the air. Marie sighed "Blimey theses Kid's sure know how to have a good time."

**WHOOOOO THERE'S A PARTY AT A RICH DUDE'S HOUSE,**

**If ya wanna go then you know, we're gonna fight 'till we do it right,**

**So let's WHOOOOOO TONIGHT!**

Patty giggled watching the two chasing each other, Maka looked so funny when she was drunk, nothing like how she normally behaved. Patty looked up at her sister singing on stage with an almost drunk Soul at the back trying to keep the beat to the song to his guitar, his hair messed up more than usual and a rather insane look on his face. Suddenly she had an idea. "Hey Black*Star!" She shouted waving an arm in the air trying to get the drunk blue haired freak's attention. He stopped chasing Maka and ran towards Patty a little shakey from all the drink, he put his arm around her, a big cheesy grin on his face. "Wazzup, You missing the great Black*Star's presence?" He asked in his hyper voice. Patty giggled and grabbed hold of his hand. "Let's go sing!" She said a happy grin on her face." Great idea, now everyone can see their great god on stage!" He shouted, Posing. They jumped on stage, "Hey Sis can I sing now?" Patty asked, Liz stopped singing and everyone gave out a groan, as the song came to a pause.

"Um yh sure." Liz replied, Passing the microphone to Patty. Patty stood where Liz once did.

"Argh man please can i use your guitar?" Black*Star begged

"No you'll break it and it was really expensive!" Soul answered, his voice slightly slurged from the acohol.

"Argh come on let him play it!" A voice shouted from the crowd.

Soul sighed, "Argh Fine!" he handed his guitar to Black*Star and walked to Liz.

"Come on Liz, let's get some more drinks and let's have some fun on our own." He grabbed her hand and smirked.

Liz blushed slightly, she knew he was drunk and proberly didn't mean what he said, but she couldn't ignore the feelings she had for him. They walk off stage and towards the kitchen where all the drinks were.

The music continued and everyone cheered, Patty loved singing, but wasn't as good as her sister, but that didn't stop her from giving it her all. Black*Star wasn't bad at the guitar either, a little out of tune here and there, but no one seemed to care.

Liz and Soul walked into the kitchen to find Tsubaki pouring different types of acohol in a glass and stiring. "Hey Tsubaki what you doing?." Liz asked taking a closer look at the red coloured liquid in the glass.

"I'm making some drinks for Black*Star." Tsubaki answered, stiring a little faster.

"Um I don't think Black*Star needs anymore achohol, I think he's got enough." Soul replied, pointing to a very drunk Black*Star on stage a bottle in his hand.

Tsubaki giggled, "Why won't you try some?" she passed the glass to Liz, noticing that she was the only one left that wasn't at least a little wasted, well.. besides her.

"Um ok." Liz replied taking the glass out of Tsubaki's hand and taking a sip. The red coloured Liquid tickled her taste buds, leaving a tangy, fizzy after taste.

"Holy fuck this is good." Liz said, looking quite surprised.

Tsubaki giggled, "Glad you like it."

"Let's have some." Soul said, taking a glass out of the cupboard

"Haha coming right up!"

**We're not on the list (come on let's do it)**

**No we don't give a shit (come on let's do it)**

**Dance till your pants come off (come on get naked)**

**Party till the break of dawn (come on let's do it now)**

**Come on lets do it (Come on, come on, come on)**

**COME ON LET'S DO THIS!**

Soon the two weapons were flat out on the floor laughing and joking and making a fool of themselves.

"Hey Liz sing another song." Soul said, his words a littles slurged.

"Great idea!" Liz replied. She grabbed onto the kitchen surface and tried to pull herself up, but her head still felt a little dizzy and fell backwards. Strong arms grabbed onto her waist before she hit the floor.

"Woah be careful you could've hurt yourself."

Liz smiled, she loved being in Soul's arms even if he was drunk. She pulled herself up and walked to the ballroom.

Liz took Patty's place, Black*Star still held the guitar, as Soul had gone to find Maka to see if she was alright. "Hey Black*Star you ready?" Liz asked, Grabbing the microphone.

"The Great Black*Star was born ready!" He shouted.

Liz rolled her eyes, she signaled patty to change the song, she nodded, ran up stairs and pushed the button on the stereo. The lightes changed colour to match the beat of the song. Liz took a deep breath and started to sing.

**Dance the night away**

**Live your life ,and stay young on the floor**

**Dance the night away**

**Grab somebody drink a little more**

Soul walked over to Maka who was sitting in the corner, drinking the last few bottles she stole from Marie. "Sup?" Soul asked, sitting next to her.

"Not much." Maka replied.

Soul looked back at the stage and sighed, Liz looked so pretty when she was on stage, wait... more like beautiful, even if her make up was smudged and her hair was frizzed up. Maka looked up at Soul and found where his gaze was upon and smiled.

"You have the hots for Liz then?" Maka asked, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Huh? no way!" Soul replied, going a little red,

"You sooooooo do, I can see it!" Maka giggled

"Since when did you become such an expert?" Soul snapped, a little pissed off that one of his darkest secrets had now been discovered.

"It's alright I aint gonna tell anybody, Your secret's safe with me." Maka replied, sitting up "I'm gonna get some snacks.. well what's left after Black*Star kicked off, come with me."

Soul didn't really have any choice in the matter, before he could answer, Maka had grabbed his wrist and now litteraly dragging him over to the table.

**I know you got it clap your hands on the floor**

**And keep on rockin', rock it up on the floor**

**If you're a criminal kill it on the floor**

**Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor**

**Don't stop keep it moving**

**PUT YOUR SCYTHE UP!**

"Patty now!" Maka shouted, Patty grabbed both of soul's arms and Maka grabbed his legs "Put me down!" Soul Cried, _'This was so uncool'. _Maka and Patty chucked Soul into the air so high he almost touched the ceiling. Soon gravity took over and he was now falling towards the ground, Quick he needed to grab something anything to stop him from landing onto the ground. He grabbed onto one of the beaded strings of the the chanderlier. Now he was dangaling right above the stage. Everyone looked up at a rather terrorfied Soul hanging on for dear life. "Get me down, what the fuck was that for!" He screamed. _'How can these girls be so strong?' _

Patty laughed "She told us to put the scythe up so we did."

Suddenly crackling sounds were heard from the ceiling. Large cracks formed around the chanderlier. "Oh fuck!" Soul cried.

CRASH!

The huge crystal chanderlier fell to the stage just missing Liz and Black*Star.

"SOUL!" Liz called out, running over to the now shattered chanderlier.

Soul got up and brushed off the broken tiny crystals from his leather jacket.

"You ok?" Liz asked, looking closely at Soul, checking that he wasn't hurt.

Soul smirked. "THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!"

Everyone howled with laughter, the music started to play up again, but before Liz could continue her singing there was an angry shout.

"WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON, LIZ, PATTY EXPLAIN NOW!"

Patty and Liz turned to find their meister, now rather angry, standing at the top of the stairs.

"Busted." Liz whispered

* * *

><p>Hoped ya'll liked it, review for another chap :)<p> 


	2. Forget the Symmetry

Hey sorry i havent updated in a while, ive been quite busy lately. Hope you enjoy it though!

* * *

><p>The crowd of almost the whole of Death City stood in silence as Kid walked down the stairs, having a fit how they ruined his perfectly balanced mansion. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO THE PICTURE FRAMES, THEY WERE BALANCED BEFORE YOU RUINED THEM!" Kid Shouted.<p>

"Oh do calm down, why do you have to worry about symmetry all the time." Said a rather drunk girly voice coming from the crowd of terrorfied people.

"Maka?" Kid asked. watching as a petite girl swayed towards him, she put her arms around his neck and inched closer.

"Come on why can't you just forget about symmetry for a while and just have fun?." She asked, her voice a little flirty.

"Because it'll just turn out a huge disaster and we will have to suffer the consequences and look at you, see what drink does to you?" Kid snapped back, the anger still flowing within him.

All Maka did was giggle, "Call down Kid don't get your... hahaha... shinigami pants in a twist."

Kid looked down, all he wore was a white shirt (which was undone) and his boxers with little white skulls printed on them.

"LIZ, PATTY WHERE ARE MY PHJAMAS?" Kid screamed, pointing at Patty and Liz standing on the stage.

Everyone bursted out laughing, even Tsubaki let out a giggle, Kid's face went as red a tomato as he looked at the laughing Thompson Sisters for an answer.

"Well your PJs were in the wash, so we just left you in your boxers."Liz replied, in between laughs.

"And what the hell did you do to me? All I remember is sitting on the couch, Patty walks in with doritos and a glass of water, and when I took the drink... IT WAS THE DRINK WASN'T IT? YOU PUT IN ONE OF THOSE SLEEPING PILLS LIZ TAKES TO MAKE ME FALL ASLEEP SO YOU CAN HAVE A PARTY?" Kid shouted now really pissed off,_ 'how dare Liz and Patty drug me to have a party!' _

"Kid.." Maka whispered.

Kid turned back to Maka, to find her even closer to his face which made him uncomfortable.

"Y-Yes?" He asked

"I like what you're wearing," Maka smiled, her arms still firmly around Kid's neck. "I think it's kinda... sexy."

Before Kid could answer, Maka smashed her lips against his. At first Kid hesitated, but he soon relaxed, he put his arms around Maka's waist and kissed back. People watched in awe as the two made out infront of them, a mixture of 'woops' and 'awwwws' came from the crowd.

Maka wrapped her arms around Kid's neck even tighter, their lips still firmly together, she opened her mouth to reveal her tongue. She licked Kid's lips waiting for permisson to enter, Kid accepted, Maka's tongue slid into his mouth, their tongues danced in each others mouths, fighting for dominace. Kid soon felt his anger wash away, he tasted the achohol on her tongue which made the kiss that more exotic.

They soon parted, panting for air.

"Now will you forget about the symmetry?" Maka asked, her voice a little husky

Kid looked straight into her large emerald green eyes and smiled.

"Fuck yeah!" He shouted.

Maka giggled, she let go of kid's neck and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, we've got partying to do!"

Everyone cheered, "Blimey, well that shuted Kid up." Liz laughed.

Patty giggled, "Yh and by Maka too!"

"Yeah, Never knew Maka could be capable of doing that." Liz replied

The two Thompson Sister watched as Maka and Kid downed drinks, shinigami knows where they got them all from.

"Hey Liz, come on get singing it's getting boring here!" Soul shouted.

"On it!" Liz Called, Grabbing her microphone and signalling to Patty once more.

**Pick your body up and drop it, **

**On the floor,**

**Let the rythum change your world,**

**on the floor,**

"Hey Black*Star!" Soul shouted, trying to get his voice heard over the loud music.

"Yh?" Black*Star asked, still continuing to play Soul's guitar.

"I have an idea!"

"And what's that?"

"Let's wrestle, I wanna see if ya really as manly as you say you are!" Soul shouted back, a huge grin on his face, bearing his sharpe teeth.

"Hahaha you really think you can beat the great Black*Star?" Black*Star asked, 'Victory posing'...again.

"Yep!"

"Come on then!" Black*Star laughed, he put down the guitar and jumped off stage.

The two drunk boys, climbed onto the table, a huge crowd circled around them.

"1...2...3..FIGHT!"

Black*Star grabbed Soul's head into a headlock, squeezing tighter and tighter around his neck. But Soul was stronger than this, he grabbed Black*Star's arm and flipped him right over.

"Whoow you're stronger than I thought...!" Black*Star smiled, taking afew steps back, ready for a run up.

"BUT YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME!"

Before Soul knew it. Black*Star was running right for him, reaching his hand out ready to use his soul wavelength.

"Shit!" Soul Shouted, trying to find an opening to get out of the way.

Soul jumped into the air right over Black*Star's head, transformed his arm into a scythe and sliced right through the flesh of Black*Star's arm.

"Hey! That was cheating!" Black*Star shouted, pointing his finger directly at Soul's face.

"You cheeted first, you was using your Soul wavelength!" Soul argued.

Blood spilled out of Black*Star's wound, it was pretty deep, but he didn't even flinch at the pain.

Soon more people crowded around the small table, interested in the wrestle between two of the best fighters in the DWMA.

"Look over there Maka, Black*Star and Soul are fighting." Kid laughed, pointing in the direction of the two idiots wrestling on the table, his voice now a little slurged from the drinks, his hand slightly shaking.

"Yeah, what Idiots." Maka giggled, snuggling her head into Kid's arm, while they sat on the floor in the 'quietist' area of the room.

Kid blushed a little, he had never been this close to Maka before, he had always had feelings for her, always dreamed of touching her and now his dreams were coming true, even if they were a little drunk.

"Ummm...Kid." Kid snapped out of his thoughts and looked down. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Kid asked

"I...ummm." Maka inched her lips closer to his ear.

"I love you." She whispered.

Kid stared at her for a moment, giving the three words a chance to sink in. _Did she just say 'I love you?' The three words I had been waiting to hear her say since like... forever?'._

Kid felt his cheeks hotten up. Maka looked up at him, a slight concern in her eyes.

"You ok?" She asked, reaching out her finger to stroke his now red cheek.

"Yh I'm fine, it's just that the thing that you just said kinda shocked me." Kid replied

"Huh? You don't love me back?" Maka asked, a little upset.

"No, it's not that."

"So you do love me?"

"Well...ummm."

Maka stared into his golden eyes, waiting for an answer, an innocent look on her face.

_'Damn, how do I answer that, and she looks so cute aswell.'_

"Well?...What's your answer?"

Kid looked at her straight in the eyes. _'Argh fuck it, I'm gonna snog the face off this girl!''_

He pushed Maka to the floor and got on top of her, her long, ash blonde hair spread out around her head, confusion written on her face.

Kid chuckled at the look, "It's alright, I'm just gonna give you my answer."

He smashed his lips againt hers, the taste of acohol tickled his taste buds once again.

Liz looked over at the 'happy couple' and sighed. _'I wish I had a boy to do that with instead of singing up here.' _She then looked over at Soul wrestling with Black*Star_. 'And he' a worthy opponent.'_

Maka and Kid parted, "So that was a yes then?" Maka asked, slyly.

Kid chuckled. "Yep!"

Maka laughed, "Hang on, I have an idea!"

She got up from under Kid's grasp and walked over to the stage.

"Hey Liz!" Maka shouted

"Yeah, Wazzup?" Liz asked

"I have a song request and I would like to join you at singing it."

Liz smiled "Sure"

Maka slipped in the 'Katy Perry: Teenage Dream' CD into the strereo and grabbed a spare mic

"Hey Patty you can sing too!" Maka called.

Patty nodded and walked onto stage. The lights dimed and a spotlight shone over Maka and the Thompson Sisters.

The music began and so did the singing.

**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, cock**

**your peacock, cock**

**your peacock, cock, cock**

**you peacock**

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to watched the girls on stage. Kid blinked _'What the hell?'. _Black*Star and Soul stopped wrestling and turned to the girls on stage, both mouths wide open in shock. "What the fuck?" Black*Star asked, staring at Patty with wide eyes. Soul fell off the table, blood spilled out his nose. "Damn so hot!" He choked.

**Word on the street, you got something to show me,**

**Magical, colourful, mystery,**

**Im intrigued for a peek, heard it's fasinating,**

**come baby let me see what ya hiding underneath.**

All the boys in the crowd stood in shock as three girls danced around polls, while singing. Maka at the front and the Thompson Sisters at the back. Kid just sat there staring at Maka in her very short pink dress swirling around the poll. But threre was a problem, whenever Maka tried to move around it, the rip on her dress kept getting caught. "FUCK THIS SHIT!" Maka shouted, She ripped off her dress, which showed off her black and white stripped bra and matching pantys. Kid almost fainted, the strips were perfectly symmetrical! "Oh the beauty!" Kid whispered, Dribble slowly running from his mouth and down his chin.

"OK OK! nothing to see here, the shows over!" Shouted a rather angered red headed man.

"Papa?"

Spirit walked onto the stage and stood right infront of Maka, hands spread out trying to hide his daughter from the body shocked boys.

"Move out of the way!"

Every one turned to find Kid standing there.

"What?" Papa asked

"I said move out of the way!"

Kid aproached the stage, each step he took wobbled. He climbed onto the stage and stood right infront of the angered Death Scythe.

"FUCKING MOVE OUTTA THE WAY, YOU'RE RUINING THE SYMMETRY!"

Spirit looked at him, flames in his eyes (yes that's how angry he was). "Don't you dare talk to me like that! I thought you were the most mature and well manured of the group! But I guess I was wrong, you are just like the rest of them rude and iresponsible!"

Soul and Black*Star looked at each other. " Ya think he was talkin' bout us?" Black*Star asked.

"Yep, let's get him!"

The two boys charged for the Death Scythe, each grabbing an arm and a leg each.

"Hey! what are you doing?" Spirit shouted.

"We're going to punish you, how dare you insult the great Black*Star!"

Yh, and how dare you insult our mate!" Soul hissed.

They dragged the red headed man out of the room and down one of the thousands of corridors.

They reached a small room that neither of them had ever seen before. There was old wooden bookshelves covering almost every inch of the walls, old dark brown sofas sat around an empty coffee table. Old shredded curtains covered the windows. Overall it looked neglected. "Woooh never knew a room like this would be in Kid's house." Soul said in awe, amazed at the dustiness and untidyness of the room.

"I know right." Black*Star answered.

"Hey what about me!" Spirit cried, still struggling under Soul's and Black*Star's strength.

"Oh yh forget about you!" Soul smirked, he dragged Spirit onto one of the couches and tied his arms and legs with rope (that they found earlier).

"Oh and don't forget this!" Black*Star smiled, while tying a cloth round his mouth "I don't want you interupting my big speeches!"

After the two boys had done with trying the daughter-obsessed dad up, they decided to check the place out.

"Hey look!" Soul said aproaching a chest of drawers surface and picking some old newspapers. "The dates on these are at least 20 years old!"

"It just shows how long since anyone had been here." Black*Star replied, taking a fancy at the drawers "Hey let's see what's in here!"

He pulled opened a drawer to find letters, lot's and lot's of letters. "Whoooh someone's popular!" Black*Star laughed.

Soul picked up a letter, it was addressed to _Lord Death, _Come to think of it all of them were addressed to him. "What the fuck? Why has Kid got all of these?"

They dug deeper into the pile, when suddenly Soul felt something, it didn't feel the same as an envelope like all the rest, was smooth and more in a shape of a book, no more like a magazine.

Soul pulled it out and gasped, on the front was a young girl in a rather difficult position, her hair was spread out everywhere and all she was wearing a VERY small bikini.

"Hey dude what ya find?" Black*Star asked, a little confused at the look on Soul's face.

Soul looked at Black*Star for a moment and then passed the magazine to him. Black*Star examined the cover, taking every detail in. Then his eyes grew wide and looked at Soul "Porn?"

Soul nodded. Black*Star grinned "This could be our chance."

"What ya mean?"

"I mean this could be our chance to actually get to see the contents of this, I always tried and sneek stuff like this under my bed, but Tsubaki always finds them while she's cleaning the house, and then I have to suffer a long lecture from her." Black*Star exclaimed

Soul thought for a moment "So you're saying we should read this while we have the chance?"  
>"Yep!"<br>Soul smirked "Alrighty then!" He snatched the magazine out of Black*Star's hand and sat on the floor by the chest of drawers. Black*Star soon joined him.

"Whooooh she's hot!" Black*Star exclaimed

"No she's hotter!" Soul answered, pointing at a girl with long brown hair.

"No she's a brunette, Blondies are fitter!"

"No way bruntettes are way hotter than blondies any day!"  
>"Ha well at least blondies know how to party, I mean all brunettes like to do is be smart!"<br>"Yh well Blondies are dumb, Brunettes have brains!" Soul growled

Black*Star turned the page, revealing a petite girl, with ash blonde hair and forest green eyes.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Black*Star smiled

"Hmmmmm. I'm not sure, she seems to flat chested to me!" Soul replied, pointing to her chest.

"But come on her pigtails are cute!"

"Hmmmmmm."

Wait a minute petite body, ash blonde hair, green eyes, pigtails and flat chested? That all seemed very familuar to Soul but he couldn't quite put his figure on it. He rubbed his temples trying to make the intoxines of the achohol fade. He took another look at the picture of the girl , then remembered.

Maka?

* * *

><p>Songs featured in this fanfic:<p>

On the floor By Jennifer Lopez

Peacock By Katy Perry

He he I quite proud of how this cliffhanger ended, hope ya enjoyed it as much i did writing it! Pls leave a review! :)


End file.
